Receiving devices such as personal video recorders (PVRs) or digital video recorders (DVRs) provide support for trick mode requests that enable a user to fast forward or rewind content. For example, a user who has recorded a television program and advertisements on a PVR may fast forward through the content. Advertisers are wary of the fast forwarding because their advertisements are being skipped. The communications industry has responded by providing so-called “speed bump” technology. A “speed bump” is a warning to slow down. In the present context, a “speed bump” may warn a user that an advertisement that is fast forwarding or rewinding on a display device may be of interest to the user. For example, a speed bump may be a Mercedes Benz trademark that is superimposed over an advertisement for a Mercedes Benz Automobile that is fast forwarding. Accordingly, a user that is shopping for a Mercedes Benz may be alerted by the speed bump that the fast forwarding advertisement includes subject matter that is of interest to the user, a Mercedes Benz. Notwithstanding the user's interest, in some instances, the user may be unable or unwilling to enter the set of commands that are necessary to play the advertisement from the beginning at a normal speed.